


Enemy Hospitality

by TheSilverEgg



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: But when does he not, Cuz that was a weird plot point to just. Never be brought up again, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Sonic Forces, Sonadow if you squint, Sonic the Hedgehog Needs a Hug, au where infinite actually tortured sonic for six months, i don’t watch dsmp but I won’t say recent plot events didn’t inspire this, might be a little ooc, only implied but sonic has zero self preservation skills, so is Amy and Rookie but they’re not really there, sonic is mentioned - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverEgg/pseuds/TheSilverEgg
Summary: The resistance (who aren’t resisting anyone anymore) found a near dead enemy and decided to save him. However, he’s still a war criminal, and Shadow has been assigned to give him the rundown. I guess someone forgot how...intense the hybrid can be.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Enemy Hospitality

“I will make this very clear,” Shadow said, his voice cold and calculating, spitting with the malice he’d tried so desperately to abandon. 

“The only reason you’re still alive right now is because the resistance has more compassion and heart than you ever will, and we don’t commit war crimes over personal grudges. But as long as you’re in our base’s walls, know that you are not a guest, but a prisoner. And as soon as you’ve recovered, you’re being sent straight to G.U.N’s biggest supermax prison.” 

Infinite almost snapped his head up in protest, but decided that wouldn’t be the best decision. Not only because fighting his immortal captor couldn’t end well for him, but also because moving even the tiniest bit sent pain throughout his body. This was probably due to the gaping hole in his chest that the phantom ruby left.

Shadow continued. “Now, let's go over some G.U.N required rules. First, you are not permitted to leave this room without a trained escort, both for your safety and everyone else’s. Second, you will be given two meals a day. We have your medical records, so don’t try lying to us to get ‘better food’, we all know you have the maturity of a 5 year old. Third, If you attack anyone, try to escape, or break any other rules, we will be forced to send you straight to the supermax prison, in which you will be treated by their so-so medical staff. Or worse.”

The hybrid looked Infinite straight in the eyes. “Now, MY ground rules.”

Oh.

“If for some reason, you have to leave this room, you don’t talk to ANYONE. Not to Rookie, not to Amy, no one. The only people you speak to are the doctors who come to examine you, or me, got it?”

The jackal nodded slightly.

“Good. Next, don’t try lying to us. If you’ve got any information we need, tell us now, or I’ll force it out of you myself in interrogation.”

“FINALLY, and this is the most important one, don’t interact with Sonic. Don’t look at him, don’t speak with him, don’t even think about him. I know he’s going to end up coming here, because he’s Sonic, and I know every word you spill to him will be another attempt to control him again, so don’t even try. Better forget his face while you still can. Any questions?”

He bit his tongue.

“I can tell you’re holding something back, mercenary.”

“...why do you care about Sonic so much?”

Shadow blinked. “What.”

Infinite cringed backwards. “I just mean...you’re rivals. You have differing goals and views. Why wouldn’t you want me to push him? Don’t you want him to improve? Get better?”

The hybrid gritted his teeth. “You didn’t improve him Infinite. You BROKE him. And apparently against popular belief, I don’t want my rivals to be fucking tortured for six months in space!”

Infinite flinched.

An angry, withdrawn breath was heard. Shadow walked towards the door, getting out his key card. “You’re here for a week. Get yourself acquainted.”

And then the ultimate mercenary was left alone, his only company being his thoughts, and the sins weighing down on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in like, an hour last night, so
> 
> My brain just said, “what if Shadow yelled at Infinite post-forces” and I said “yeah that sounds therapeutic” and made this


End file.
